True Love
by Pit'sSexyWifeNikki66
Summary: Eliwood and Hector are in love, but Eliwood's father shuns him for it. Together, they run away and start a life all their own. HectorxEliwood, Yaoi, romance angst.


**True Love – Eliwood and Hector just met, but something about the bigger blue haired boy makes Eliwood's heart race. Trying to find out why that is, the two become friends and they soon come to find why their hearts race when they see each other.**

I follow my father outside. He's meeting with someone, but I don't remember who. I see a tall, stocky man standing outside in the courtyard. My father walks up to him. I hear them talking loudly, but I pay no attention to them.

My attention is transfixed on the boy standing behind the one my father is talking to. I watch as he turns and sees me staring at him. The taller, bigger boy comes out from around the one father is speaking with.

I back up, bumping into my father's legs. I look up at him to see if he noticed. He smiles at me.

"Eliwood, why don't you go inside and play? I have a lot to discuss with Lord Uther." He suggests.

"Yes, and you should take my little brother with you too." I watch as the boy looks up at Uther.

I look back over to him again. The tall blue haired boy walks up to me. I back up again, my heart racing. I turn around and run back inside before anyone can say anything else. I lean against the half open door. Peeking around the door, I see everyone watching me in confusion.

I blush more. My father looks down at the boy.

"You can go inside. I doubt he'll be hard to find. Don't worry about how he's acting now, he's just shy." Elbert looks over in the direction I ran again.

"Okay." The boy has a deeper voice for someone his age.

Once he gets to the doors, I feel my heart leap. I turn around and run upstairs. I look back down the stairs and see him coming up the stairs after me. I gasp and turn to the first door beside me. I open the door and close it again.

I look around the room. I see someone asleep in their bed, but nothing else. I silently go over to the bed and lift up the end of the blanket. I look back to the door, but climb up onto the bed, underneath the blanket.

I crawl up to the person's chest and lay down, knowing he won't find me if I stay here. I hear a soft groan, then the blanket is lifted up. I blush and look up. I smile foolishly as Lowen looks down at me sleepily.

"Uhh… Hi…" I smile, blushing heavily.

"What are you doing?" He asks in a yawn.

"Hiding, please don't tell him I'm here!" I insist quietly.

"Who are you hiding from?" He inquires.

"I don't know his name, but he came with lord Uther, and he keeps following me. He won't leave me alone, so I'm hiding from him." I whisper.

"Don't you think he just wants to talk to you?" Lowen suggests. "I doubt he wants to hurt you or anything."

"I don't think he wants to hurt me either, because he's a little kid." I point out.

"Well today is my day off, and I really need my sleep. If you wouldn't mind, can you please leave?" He requests, but I know he won't make me leave.

"Can I please stay? I don't want him to find me." I beg.

"Okay, but only for a little while longer." He drops the blanket again and lays back down.

I lay down on my stomach and snuggle up to his chest. I lie silently, listening for if he'll come by the room or not. I hear a knock at the door. I tense up, my heart pounding.

"Yes?" Lowen mumbles sleepily.

"Is the little boy with the red hair in there?" The blue haired boy asks.

"No, he's not. And I'm pretty sure you're talking about Lord Elbert's son. His name is Eliwood." Lowen replies.

"Oh. Okay." It's silent for a second. "Eliwood…" I hear him repeat. "If you see him, please tell me. I really want to tell him something."

"What is it you want to tell him?"

"Umm… Well my brother and his father are good friends; I heard from my brother that he'd be a good friend, so I want to be friends with him. And also, I want to feel his hair." He states plainly.

I subconsciously reach up and feel my hair.

"Okay, if I see him I'll let you know." Lowen lays his head back down on the pillow.

"Okay, thanks." His voice is quieter, and I assume he's walking away from the door.

After a couple minutes, I slowly slip out of the bed and go over to the door. I open it just a crack. I gasp and jump backwards as I see the boy standing right outside the door.

"What are you doing here still?" I ask in shock as I stand up.

"I knew you were in there, I watched you go inside." He points out.

"So… How come you want to feel my hair?" I ask as I go out the door slowly and close the door.

"I don't know, because it's really spiky and it looks soft." He shrugs.

"Oh." I slip past him and start down the hall.

I hear him follow me. We go into the common room, where I see my mother standing and talking to another woman. I go to the opposite side of the room. The boy follows me. I feel my heart racing as I know he's staring at me.

I look over my shoulder at him. He's staring silently.

"You never told me your name." I ask quietly.

"You ran away before I could." He points out.

"Yeah… What's your name?" I turn around.

"My name is Hector. I already know your name, Eliwood." He smiles.

"Yeah… Umm," I climb into one of the chairs that are against the walls.

He comes up to the foot of the chair. I look at him in confusion. He smiles again. Hector reaches forward a little.

"Hey, do you want to play a game with me?" He asks.

"Umm, sure? What game?" I ask hesitantly.

He lunges forward, but I gasp and jump up. He jumps up onto the chair to get me again. I pull away, jumping down off the chair. He follows me quickly. I feel my heart racing more as he chases me across the room.

I stop running and look behind me. The blue haired boy smiles deviously at me. I back up more, leaning against the wall. He reaches forward, but I duck out of the way. I look back as he jumps for me. I yelp and try to get away, but he lands on me.

I groan as I open my eyes. He's sitting on my back.

"Stop running away from me! I just want to play a game with you!" He demands angrily.

"Sorry," I mumble.

I try to pull myself out from underneath him, but he's too heavy for me. I grunt and strain to pull myself out from underneath him, but I still can't. I pant and look back at him.

"How did you get so heavy?!" I whine.

"I don't know, why are you so tiny?" He shrugs off my question.

I huff and try to pull myself out from underneath him again. I try for a long time, but I'm way to tired now. I sigh as I give up. I lay down, my eyes half closed. I groan quietly and let my eyes close. I lay silently as I feel myself slowly drift to sleep.

-Sometime Later!-

"Ahh, there they are!" I hear my father's voice.

I hear a quiet chuckle after it. My eyes open slightly. I feel soft cushion, instead of the hard floor. I look up and look around. I still feel a heavy weight on my back. I look over my shoulder. Hector is lying against me, his arm draped over the middle of my back and his head on my shoulder. He's also asleep.

I look to my father sleepily. He's smiling. Uther is standing beside him as well. He looks rather amused. I lay my head back down tiredly. I wonder how we got on this chair. Uther reaches down and carefully picks Hector up off me.

Once the weight is relieved, I sit up slowly. Elbert lifts me up and holds me to his chest. I lay my head down on his chest, my hands held to my chest tightly. We walk back to the front doors and go outside. We watch from the doorway as a carriage pulls up and they get in.

I look up at my father curiously. He waves, and Uther waves back. I look back to them as they pull away and start back home.

"Father, will he bring Hector back next time?" I yawn.

"Probably. Why, did you like him?" He chuckles.

"He's kind of scary, but yeah." I lay my head down on his chest again.

"Well next time we meet I'll see if he can bring him." He carries me up stairs to my room.

I'm barely still awake as he lies me down in bed. I watch as he closes the shades so the room is darker. I stretch and lay down more comfortably as he comes back to me. He sits on the edge of the bed. I look up at him while he softly strokes the top of my head.

"I'll come check on you soon." He whispers as he kisses my forehead and stands up again.

He goes to the door and opens it a little.

"I love you father." I mumble as my eyes close.

"I love you too Eliwood." He smiles, then closes the door.

**Aww Baby Eliwood… How cute… Okay, an explanation is needed. The first couple chapters are memories, which is why they are so short. This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever done. The rating may go up later, I'm not sure yet.**


End file.
